Colors
Below is a summary of the colors worn by the Breaking Bad characters and the colors' symbolism. Green Worn by: Walter White Symbolism: Greed, money, growth, envy Secondary color: Formed by blue + yellow Examples: - Holly White is named for the evergreen holly plant. - The surgeons wore green in the operating room where Walter White has his lung cancer surgery. - The sweat lodge robe that Jesse and other guests wear is green. - Skyler, who normally wears blue, wears green after finding Walter's bag of money in the closet of Holly's bedroom, where he had been sleeping just before he signed the divorce papers and moved out . - Walter White wears a bright green shirt when he plants the bomb in the nursing home that kills Gus Fring, after which he says to Skyler, "I won." - Saul Goodman wears a green shirt (money) and red tie (blood) when Jesse Pinkmas drops off $5 million in "blood money." Blue Worn by: Skyler White Symbolism: Sadness, water, sky, coldness, loyalty Examples: - Walter White's signature meth formula produces blue crystals known as Blue Sky. - Jane Margolis is wearing blue denim when she dies in her sleep and is buried in a dark blue dress chosen by her father. Yellow Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Gustavo Fring Symbolism: Optimism, pleasure, caution, cowardice, fear Examples: - Walter White wears a yellow shirt when he confronts teenagers who are making fun of his son in a clothing store. - Jesse Pinkman's sheets were yellow in scenes with his girlfriend Jane Margolis. - Yellow was the color of the protective jumpsuits worn by Walter, Jesse, and Gail in Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab. - Gale Boetticher is wearing a yellow shirt over a blue t-shirt when Jesse Pinkman shoots him. Brown Worn by: Hank Schrader Symbolism: Earth, humility, stability Composite color: Formed by red + yellow + black Purple Worn by: Marie Schrader Symbolism: Luxury, royalty Secondary color: Formed by red + blue Examples: - Marie Schrader's kitchen accessories are purple. Orange Worn by: Brandon Mayhew, Saul Goodman Symbolism: Humor, laughter, activity, fire, gold Secondary color: Formed by red + yellow Pink Worn by: Walter White, Holly White Symbolism: Naiveté, love, acceptance, calm Composite color: Red + white Examples: - Pinkman is Jesse's last name. - A partially charred Pink Teddy Bear from the Wayfarer 515 plane crash landed in Walter White's swimming pool. - Walter White wears pink in the same shade as the Pink Teddy Bear when he meets with doctors for a follow-up appointment after his cancer surgery and later that afternoon while sitting next to his pool at the time of the Wayfarer 515 crash. Red Worn by: Walter White, Jesse Pinkman Symbolism: Blood, murder Examples: - The floor of Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab is painted red. - Jesse wears a red shirt with black pants the night of Jane Margolis' death , when he shoots Gale Boetticher , and again when he shoots his way out of the Cartel's hacienda in Mexico . Black Worn by: Jane Margolis Symbolism: Death, guilt, darkness, evil, power, secrecy, lies Examples: - Schwartz is the last name of Eliot and Gretchen, Walter White's former business partners. Schwarz is German for black. - Hank wears black while he hunts down Jesse's RV in Sunset. Gray Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Hank Schrader Symbolism: Depression, illness, cloudy skies, ash, silver, death approaching Composite color: Formed by black + white Examples: - Gray Matter was the name of the company formed by Walter White and Eliot and Gretchen Schwartz, as a play on their last names. - The Cousins, Leonel and Marco Salamanca, wear silver gray suits with black shirts while they hunt down Walter White and, later, Hank Schrader. White Worn by: Walter White, Skyler White Symbolism: Innocence, purity, perfection, lightness, openness, honesty Examples: - White is the last name of Walter White and his family. Multicolor Combinations Worn by: Walter White Jr. Symbolism: Conlicted emotions, mixed feelings Examples: - Walter White Jr. often wears striped shirts with multiple colors. References Infographic: Colorizing Walter White's Decay Breaking Bad Bar Codes The Colorful World of Breaking Bad